etheriaprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Ɂūmríɂlic peoples
The Ɂūmríɂlic peoples (also Qumriqlic or Qumri'lic) are a wide ethnic group of western Borea. They are found on the southwestern shores of the Mesoborean Sea and all around the Middle Sea. Their name comes from Ɂūmríɂla /Ɂu:m.'riɁ.la/ which means "my/our people" and was used by its speakers to refer to themselves. History Before 6000 BEA The previous migrations of the Ɂūmríɂlics are unclear. Many speculated that the Razam culture's people were from the same ethnic group as the Ɂūmríɂlics, but the accuracy of this statement is disputed by archeological findings of a few pre-Razam tools in the Caran River basin. A commonly held theory is that the Ɂūmríɂlics came from the southern shores of the Mesoborean Sea to the western ones of Arces, spread southward into the South Arcesian Archipelago and further until reaching Ahi. Then the Razam and the Arcesians proper came from the South-East and divided the Ɂūmríɂlics, whose northern remnants moved even more to the north to form the Moujyti culture. This theory states that the Ɂūmríɂlics actually barely settled near the Caran River and that those that did seemingly disappeared, dying of unknown causes. Thusly, the Razam would have found the valley uninhabitated. Another reason in favor of this theory is the apparent tendency of the Ɂūmríɂlics to stay close to the shores, being fishers and sailors. This argument of course asks the question of why they would have left the southern Mesoborean Sea to cross over to the eastern littoral of the Middle Sea. Scholars advanced explications such as a radical climate change, a rarification of game or aggressive neighbors, but the actual reason in not known for sure. Study of their oldest language, Wōhūmríɂlan, gives further evidence of such a migration through the existence of a name for the Middle Sea, *dweɂaɂ, and an unrelated name meaning "sea/body of water", *puɂma. Moujyti culture (c. 6000 BEA to c. 3500 BEA) The Moujyti culture is the name given to the people who inhabited settlements of the western coast of Arces, south of Toga, quite close to the Razam culture. The Moujyti is characterized by quite elaborate shipbuilding and fishing techniques. Carved hooks and colored fishnets were found along with Gutar bones, suggesting it had already been domesticated by these people. Archaeological discoveries on the coast revealed a vast settlement, Mûroga, and other smaller ones with buildings made of mud-brick. Carvings and paintings ornated the walls, especially the exterior ones. These were concentrated in a relatively small area compared to the whole Moujyti culture. The culture was disturbed by the expansion of the Razam farmers. Many went further north, into the peninsula. By 3900 BEA, Mûroga had been deserted by the Moujyti. By 3500 BEA, all the Ɂūmríɂlics of this region were located in the northwestern peninsula. Pre-Togaic and Pre-Tengic cultures (c. 3500 BEA to c. 2500 BEA) The Pre-Togaic culture appeared on the Toga peninsula through the northward migrations. It was quite similar to the Moujyti culture in its fishing and shipbuilding techniques. It mainly differed in that the settlements were many times less dense and mostly lost their mudbrick architecture. Hunting techniques were more prominent than before due to a large non-coastal, without river area. It was only on the western shores that the mudbrick architecture remained, along with developments in fish hooks, shipbuilding and hunting. Those people were those who migrated from Toga to Teng during this millenia, thus their name, Pre-Tengic. By 3000 BEA, the Pre-Tengic culture was mostly gone from Toga altogether and present only on Teng. The few of them that stayed back on the peninsula soon disappeared, whether by aggression or by assimilation. For the latter half of the millenia, migrations happened sporadically from Toga to Teng, hinted at by the Togaic languages present on Teng and the remains of typical Pre-Togaic settlements. Togaic culture (c. 2500 BEA to ) Contacts between Teng and Toga decreased significantly after 2800 BEA (the earliest traces to Pre-Togaic settlements on Teng). The Pre-Togaic culture changed significantly due to the influence of the Eastern Sâtoun cultures (see below when it will be written) into the Togaic culture. (more to be written) Tengic culture (c. 3000 BEA to ) Pelic culture (c. ??? to c. ???) South-Tengic culture (c. ??? to c. ???) Makwaui swamp culture (c. ??? to c. ???) Makwaui mangrove culture (c. ??? to c. ???) Category:Cultures of Borea